Letters
by Diimondia
Summary: When you receive a note from a childhood friend, it's great. But meeting your childhood friend that you haven't seen for more than ten years is wonderful.


_Dear Mugman,_

_It's been a long time since we've seen each other, eh?__Remember when we were younger? We were always playing around, making puns, laughing at our own humerous jokes. We always got along._ _Didn't we?_

_Welp, t__ime does pass__ by quickly. Oh, do I wish we could go back to those good old days. _

_I was wondering... Have you ever fell in love with anybody? Did you develop feelings for any of your friends? Well, you don't have to answer those questions. I was just curious._

_Oh, and by the way, how are you doing? __I'm doing fine, but a couple bad things happened. I may or may not have broke one of my legs. Ooooh, boy, did that hurt. __Also, my brother, Papyrus, got sick a couple of weeks with a cold, which was bad, so I had to take care of him until he got better._

_As I was saying about our childhood... Don't you recall that one time when the whole school had a food fight back when we were in 6th grade? That was really fun. And messy. __Let's just say that the principal was mad and wondered, water the students doing?_ _What do they get outta this?_

_What about that time in science class where everyone built a volcano, and I accidentally added so much baking soda that the volcano literally blew up? __And that time where you threw a water bottle into a huge crowd of people__, because of the fact that there wasn't any water in it?_

_Welp, I'm running out of space on this sheet of paper, and I'm starting to run out of time to write. I need to go to work. Hope you have a great day!_

_Your childhood friend,_

_Sans_

_P.S.- I have a skeleton of memories from when we were __kids._

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Mugman woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He turned it off, but remained in bed, for a few moments. Mugman always acted like this in the morning.

He then got up from his bed, and opened the door that lead into the living room, where he found Cuphead, reading some type of letter that was in the mailbox earlier.

"Mugman," Cuphead began saying. "I think this is for you."

The red cup handed the note to the blue mug. The older brother read the letter that is now in his hands, and chuckled at the puns that the paper contained. Mugman has remembered all of the memories that were made between him and the skeleton. Every single one of them. It has been quite a long time now, and to be specific, 16 years. 16 years since the two have seen each other's faces. Or even heard each other's voice. They still remembered it, though.

Mugman wasn't very sure where to perserve this letter from his best friend. It was for about 5 minutes until the older brother decided where to place this precious item that he's holding. In one of his drawers.

Mugman walked back into his room (Where he was in bed for 3 minutes before deciding to hop off the cushion and walk into the living room). He walked to the top drawer, where the letters from his friends were located.

Inside the drawer, every note was folded and placed carefully. There were about 4 inches of room left in the drawer for sheets of paper that Mugman's friends wrote on. Recently, Sans was the only one who placed his handwriting (and puns) onto the notes that the mug received. During his childhood, Mugman and Cuphead received letters from many of their friends, and gave letters to them, of course.

Mugman placed the note in his hand into the remaining space in the drawer. While doing so, Mugman retrieved another note from it. He then opened that one and read it.

_Dear Mugman,_

_Wasn't the science fair fun? All of those cool projects... All of the presentations... It was so cool!!!_

_Especially__ th__e project that had all of the planets. The colors were so beautiful! And quite accurate. So was the project with the flower models. I mean, how do they manage to make the models so realistic? They must have been practicing on building a model throughout their lives.__What about the volcano project? That. Was. AWESOME!!! It actually looked like a volcano eruption!__I can't believe that people can make science projects so good! I can't even do a simple model of the Sun without it faling apart. Maybe I did something wrong?__Well, regardless of if the science projects were realistic or not, the fair was great, am I right? Oh, and don't forget that our parents are taking us to the carnival tomorrow! Hope to see you there!_

_Your mermaid friend,_

_Cala Maria_

This note was written several years ago, back when Mugman was 8 years old.

Cala Maria and Mugman were really good friends, and they hung out a lot.

Mugman chuckled at the memories of Cala's plentiful enthusiasm. The mermaid was always a cheerful and couragous friend. Mugman used to have feelings for her back in high school.

Mugman put that note back, finding a grocery list that he forgot about while doing so.

_I forgot I need to go to the store._

Mugman was still in his pajamas, so he got a casual light blue long-sleeve shirt, along with a pair of cyan jeans. He then got dressed, retrieved the list of grocery items, and headed to the store. Well, first he had to walk out of his room.

"Hey, bro." Cuphead greeted as Mugman headed out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the store."

"Alright."

Mugman walked out the door and into the sunshine. There were many people there. The clouds were a puffy white color, like marshmellows. It was currently almost noon, and the weather was wonderful.

The blue mug walked onto the sidewalk and looked at the wonderful nature view.

There was one thing that stood out, though. It stood out from the birds' chirping melodies, and the beautiful violet flowers. There was somebody that Mugman knows he remembers.

A skeleton. A _very _familiar skeleton.

Mugman froze. Was this the first time Mugman saw Sans in person in over a decade? Or is this a dream?

"Sans?"

The shorter skeleton looked around, curious about who said his name, until he spotted somebody quite familiar.

"Hey, Mugman!"

"SANS!"

Mugman ran over to Sans and hugged him tightly, while tears of joy rolled down his face.

It's wonderful to see a childhood friend, isn't it?

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cuphead was chilling on the couch and sketching a garden. Gardens were what Cuphead loved drawing most. He felt disappointed when his drawing was interrupted by the sounds of a doorbell, but the disappointment soon passed. Maybe Mugman came back already.

The younger cup brother opened the door. The mail person had an envelope.

"This is for you."

"Thanks," Cuphead said. "Have a good day."

The red cup went into his room and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut open the envelope. He then took the letter out of it.

_A letter? Huh._

Cuphead opened the letter, and read,

_Dear Cuphead,__I hope you're doing okay. Not very much fortunate things happened to me. I've lost one of my friends, and it's still hard for me to get over it. Hopefully you haven't lost your brother yet._

_I was thinking that maybe we could hang out sometime. It has been a while since we actually speaked to each other, right?_

_I'm glad that we get along fine. I honestly thought that you would hate me because I was a **demon**. Well, an ink demon, that is. At least I'm not a bad demon. Well, I don't intend to be._

_Like I was saying earlier, I'm still pretty sad that my friend is gone. Maybe if you write back it will help me feel better._

_Your friend,_

_Bendy the Dancing Demon_

Cuphead felt terrible for Bendy when reading the part of the letter that said that Bendy's friend isn't here anymore. The fact that Cuphead and Bendy got along was surprising to Cuphead, also.

Cuphead didn't leave this letter on his desk, like he did with most. He placed it in a place he knew it would be safe. Cuphead knew about his brother placing letters in his drawer for a while. That would be the perfect place for this letter.


End file.
